Life Changing
by Awakened Clare
Summary: When Reagan Roth, Local freak and loser, is invited to Titans Tower by her mother, Former Teen Titan Raven, her life begins to change. Weather for the better or for the worse.
1. Beginning

Beginning

I limped up the back steps of my house. I opened the door and limped inside immediately heading toward my bedroom in the back of the house. As I neared the back hallway I stopped when I saw my mom, a former teen Titan known as Raven, talking with a man with long pitch black hair. He wore a black and blue skin tight outfit with a mask on his face. I recognized him as one of the Titans Nightwing.

I quickly proceeded on to my room not wanting to interrupt moms reunion. I opened the door to my room looking around at the violet walls and the black bed. Three of the walls were covered with pictures of me and my mother. The other wall was covered with two bookcases that were full to the brim. I dropped my book bag to the floor and hobbled over to the bed. I gingerly laid down on my bed.

I felt the need to examine my wounds so I pressed a hand on my stomach feeling the knot left after the beating. I pressed down harder. Not a good idea. I let out a loud yelp and tasted blood in my mouth. I sat up, clutching my head as I spit a wad of blood to the floor. The door to my room burst open revealing my mom looking very concerned. She ran over to the bed and forced me to lay down. Mom looked me in the eye and asked "What happened to you Rae? Was it those bullies again?"

I took a deep breath and said "It's nothing mom. Really." I knew it wasn't nothing but I didn't want to look weak not in front of two of the Teen Titans. Mom shook her head and began to heal my stomach. I lay there looking at the ceiling mural of Azerath. When she finished with my stomach I said "Mom they got my right leg to." By saying that I had all but told my mom that I had once again been beaten to a pulp by my school life tormentors.

I watched her hands, glowing with transparent light blue aura, go over my leg. Mom finished healing my leg she sat on the floor with her back against the side of my bed. She sighed and said "Reagan that's the third time this week." I sat up and said in a really small voice "I'm sorry." I watched as Nightwing walked into the room from where he was standing in the door and said "Raven what happened to Raegen?" Mom let out another sigh and said "Its nothing, Nightwing. Just some stupid kids." I tired to stand up but Mom pushed me back down with her powers saying "You need to rest."

I looked up at her and said "I was just getting a book." I watched mom walk over to my bookcase and pull out a book labeled 'The Legends of Azerath' and handed it to me. I opened it and began reading about my mothers birthplace. She turned around and walked out but Nightwing stayed looking at me. I looked up at him and said "Aren't you going to leave." He shook his head and took a seat in the overstuffed black chair. He looked me in the eye and said "What happened?" I looked away and said "You heard what I told my mom it's nothing."

At that Nightwing Burst into a fit of laughter and said "You really are just like Raven. Whenever something was wrong that's exactly what she'd say 'Its nothing'."

I looked at him and went back to my book I was currently reading about Trigon. "Now tell me how'd you get all beat up like that?"

I sighed resigned to tell him what happened "Francis and his cronies cornered me at lunch and decided that the goth girl needed to be taught a lesson." I shuddered and watched as Nightwing left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts on the story about Trigon the Terrible


	2. Trigon

Trigon

15 minutes later I deemed myself fit enough to get up and walk. I closed my book and set it on my nightstand. I stood up quickly changed out of my blood covered clothes and into a pair of PJ's which were black with little bats on them. I picked my book back up and walked out of my room. I head toward the kitchen only to stop short of the door when I heard Nightwing yell "Raven, why didn't you tell me that Reagan was being bullied." I look in the door Nightwing was at the table his fists clenched. Mom was at the counter chopping vegetables.

I watched mom's eyes close and open several times before she said "Because they were just schoolhouse bullies Nightwing. I figured they'd get bored and eventually move on. But no they never did and today was the worst it's ever been. She's never come home coughing up blood or with a broken leg before." I saw the distress on her face and felt the distress and fear that was rolling off of her as she slid the vegetables into the stir fry pot. "Maybe we should Call Beast boy." Nightwing said and mom visibly tensed and she said "No we won't. That idiot doesn't need to know. He's perfectly happy wherever he is."

I walked past the kitchen and into the living room. I sat on an overstuffed chair looking over the legend pertaining to Trigon. At one point it talked about him having a daughter and at another point it talks about his defeat in the mortal realm at the hands of said daughter. But for some odd reason his daughters full name was never mention the book simply refers to her a 'R'.

I looked up when both Nightwing and mom sat on the loveseat. I wanted to know more about Trigon so I voiced my curiosity "Hey mom, who's Trigon?" Moms face paled even more than it already was and she tensed as did Nightwing. "Where did you hear that name?" I looked at her and said "This book." I held up 'The Legends Of Azerath' moms eyes widen and she snatched the book out of my hands. She began leafing through the pages of the book. I watched as her eyes widened when she got to the page about Trigon.

I watched as she handed the book to Nightwing and said "Reagan, honey I don't want you reading that book anymore." I was shocked. Mom had just told me not to read my all time favorite book. I voiced my protest "But mom. I'm not even half way through." My protests fell on deaf ears. Now I was pissed. I stood up and yelled "I want to know who Trigon is _NOW_! I also want to know who 'R' is!" I stood angry. Mom could see it in my eyes that I wouldn't back down. She sighed and said "Fine just please calm down." I smiled inwardly and sat back down. Mom was rubbing her temples I watched as she repeated something over and over again.

When mom finally spoke her voice seemed distant. "Trigon is a terrible demon who once ruled Azerath. He also is my Father. If you can even call him that. As for 'R' you're looking at her." I stood up no longer angry and asked "Are you still keeping the book?" Mom shook her head and levitated the book into my hands.  
I walked into my room lay on my small twin bed. I crawled into a sitting position and soon was lost in the Legends of Azerath. After reading about the monks of Azerath for 20 minutes I felt myself falling asleep. I set my book down on my nightstand and turned of my lamp. Soon I was dreaming about the land I've read about in so many books. Azerath.


	3. Reunion

Reunion

I was awoken the next day, not by my totally annoying alarm clock, but by mom opening my blinds to reveal the blinding light of the sun which was already up in the sky. I groaned and pulled my comforter over my eyes. A managed to say in a somewhat coherent way "What time is it, Mom?" I heard her chuckle as she said "It's 10 a.m. Honey." It took me a few minutes to wrap my mind around her comment. As the weight of her words sunk in the fog, that seemed to have invaded my mind in my sleep, dissipated. "What!? I was supposed to be at school four hours ago!"

I threw the comforter back as I realized that I was going to miss the last day of school. I quickly pulled off the top of my PJs and then my bottoms. I begin digging through the piles of dirty clothing on the floor trying to find clean clothes. My search was interrupted when mom said "Raegan I called the school. Told them you had the flu."

I turned around still only wearing my undergarments and said "Why?" Mom handed me a set of clean clothes and I quickly began to clothe myself. They were a black T-shirt, a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a blue baggy hoodie. I finished dressing I asked my question again while pulling my hoodie on over my head "Why'd you call me in sick?" I listened as mom said "The Titans are having a reunion and I was hoping you'd come with me." I looked over her shoulder and said "How are we gonna get there? We don't have a car."

I sat on my bed and pulled on my blue cloth boots which used to belong to mom. I stood up walked over to my closet and grabbed my weekend bag. I grabbed a few books off of the selves and the one off of my nightstand and stuffed them in my Bag. I felt moms mood change from nervous to elated.

She hurried me out of my room and into the living room. When we stopped she began grooming me running her fingers through my bed head. I pulled away and said "Mom. How are we gonna get to Titans Tower?" suddenly there was a knock, well more like a bang, at the door and my mom levitated over to the door. She never levitated in the house. Sure she used her other powers in the house but she never levitated in the house. When she opened the door I saw someone I hadn't seen since I was eight, Cyborg of the Titans. I looked to mom and asked "So is Uncle Cyborg our ride?" I tried to keep the enthusiasm in my voice hidden as I seeing Cyborg again made me happy.

I was leaning against the wall when suddenly I was being embraced in a bear hug by Cyborg. I looked up into his eye and said "Hey you're kinda crushing me." he let go I looked to mom as he said "Well we better get going we don't want to keep the party waiting." As we walked out I heard Cyborg make a quip that made no sense "Raven I made waffles just for you. I know how much you like waffles." Mom threw him a glare, that Cyborg just laughed off, and said sarcastically "Wonderful." Although I could tell she was happy about the waffles.

We got in the T-car and I quickly buckled my seat belt. I had been forced to sit in the back but Cyborg said that I could tell him when to speed up or slow down. The engine revved and I knew that it would be a short trip. I quickly said "Fast. Really Fast." Cyborg let out his trademark "Booyah!" and slammed on the gas. As the world sped by I couldn't help but think about my first encounter with my robotic Uncle.


	4. Past

~A/N~ This is a Flashback Chapter. That is all.

Past

I sat on the sofa watching mom rush around the house getting ready for her second job. She would periodically check the window looking for Starfire, my babysitter. I could feel the nervous energy radiating off of her and I was worried. I decided to ask her "Mommy what's wrong?" mom stopped mid-stride and she turned to look at me. She smiled and said "Nothing's wrong Reagan." I shook my head and said "I know somethings up mommy. I can feel that you're really nervous. Why?" I watched her sit down and sigh. Oh yeah something was up. "It's just that Starfire couldn't come today. So I asked another of the Titans to come babysit you."

I looked at her wondering who it was. Moms phone rang and she answered it. "Boss." she said in a small voice. After a minute of silence while she listened to the other end she said "Alright I'll be right there." I watched her stand up and open up a portal of dark energy. She leaned down and gave me a hug and said "Cyborg is going to be your babysitter tonight. He should be here soon." I nodded and watched her walk through the portal.

I sat on the couch nervous as I had never been left home alone before. I waited and as the minutes ticked by I got more and more nervous. I nearly jumped out of my boots when there was a load knock at the door. I walked over to the window and saw a car. Had I been so nervous that I hadn't heard it pull up? I turned my head toward the door to see a hulking 6 foot tall man who seemed to be part robot. There was another round of loud obnoxious knocking and deemed it necessary to open the door.

I walked over to the door and opened the door. The mans hand pausing mid-knock he looked down at me and I fixed him with my best imitation of moms death glare. "You must be Reagan." I looked him over and said "Ya Think." He looked taken aback "I'm Cyborg I'll be you babysitter tonight." I sighed and said "I kinda figured that out." I wasn't one to trust people easily. I walked into the house and sat on the couch crossing my legs. When I sighed and said "Come in. You're supposed to be my babysitter you can't do that from outside."

He just stood there I knew he had something to say. He was feeling nervous and apprehensive. I uncrossed my legs and jumped off the couch. I looked to Cyborg and said "I know you wanna say something. I also know that you're nervous and apprehensive although I don't know why. And I can't focus on my reading while I'm feeling what you feel." He looked at me with shock in his human eye. I looked at him my arms crossed across my chest. "You're an empath?" I shrugged and said "So what. Now spill."

He stood a little taller less nervous and said "I was nervous about meeting you. And I was apprehensive because well I was worried you would say no." I cocked an eyebrow "No to what?" Cyborg looked to the door and said "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out." It was my turn to be shocked. I looked at him and said "You mean like to the Park." The last time I went to the I was four and mom didn't want to play with me. Cyborg looked at me his human eye alight joy "Yeah something like that. We could also get some pizza." I let one of my rare goofy smiles spread across my face as I said "Only if it's vegetarian." The smile on Cyborgs face fell but I didn't care I was going to the park.

* * *

The ride in Cyborgs car was really fun. It felt like what I assumed a roller coaster would feel like. We arrived at the Pizza parlor and I jumped out and raced up the stairs to the balcony. I quickly found a table and took a seat. A goofy grin plastered on my face. I sat with one foot perched on the seat and the other hanging limply under the table. I watched as Cyborg took a seat across from me and said "So you're a vegetarian?" I looked at the menu and said "Yep!" I swung my leg back and forth and hummed a happy tune. I finally decided on the Vegetarian Delight Pizza.

"Let's get this one." I said pointing to the Vegetarian Delight Pizza. Cyborg shook his head saying "Oh no. We're getting the Meat Lovers Paradise." I looked at him disgusted "Do you know what to happen to those animals for them end up like that? There's no way I'm eating those poor animals." I stood up on the seat and swung my boot clad foot onto the table top. "Vegetarian!" I was not going to eat Meat. "Meat!" This went on for a good five minutes before Cyborg finally said "How 'bout this we make it a half Meat half Vegetarian." I nodded and sat back down in my usual way. We ate our Pizza, paid and then we headed to the park.

* * *

When we arrived at the park the sun was setting and there weren't that many people there. I once again jumped out of the T-car's passenger seat and made and B-line for the playground. As I ran I looked over my shoulder to see Cyborg trailing slowly behind. I stopped short of the monkey bars and waited for Cyborg. When he finally caught up I asked something that Aunty Starfire and I usually did. "Can we play superheroes?" I watched as he looked me over and I quickly said "Aunty Starfire and I play Superheroes a lot. It's fun to pretend I can fly even though I can't." I looked up at Cyborg ready to go and play by myself. Only to be scooped up my two massive hands and risen above Cyborgs head.

I let out a giggle and said "Yay! Titans Go!" I put my arms in front of my as Cyborg ran toward the monkey bars. When we arrived at the Monkey bars I grabbed one of the monkey bars and slipped out of Cyborgs hands.  
I pulled myself up through the bars and was soon standing on two of the bars. I then decide to show off and I yelled "Cyborg look at this!" I jumped up and slipped through the bars. I heard Cyborg gasp and smirked inwardly. I then reached up and with one hand grabbed one of the bars. I grabbed the same bar with my other hand and quickly pulled myself up and did a flip. I looped my legs around the monkey bar and said "What did you think?" A goofy smile was plastered across my face. "Reagan that was amazing. Where did you learn that?"

I unhooked my legs and flipped forward landing on my feet. "I taught myself. My mom won't teach me how to be a superhero so I'm teaching myself." I looked around worried that she might of heard and whispered "Don't tell her she'd get angry and she's scary when she's angry." I shivered and quickly decide to voice my concern "You won't tell her, Right?" Cyborg was uncertain but he nodded mad said "Of Course." I suddenly realized how dark it was and said "I wanna go home." I yawned and said "Also I'm kinda tired." I looked at Cyborg and raised my arms above my head as if say without actually saying 'carry me' he picked me up and carried me to the T-car. As soon as I was buckled in the passenger seat I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke when the T-car came to a start in front of my house. I looked around and waited. Cyborg opened the door and unbuckled me and picked me up. He carried me to the house, opened the door and walked inside. I looked around the dark living room immediately feeling and recognizing an angry energy. Mom was home and angry. But not at me at Cyborg. I looked up at him and said in an extremely cold manner "Put me down." Cyborg put me down and I ran over to the nearest light switch and turned it on.

I then ran over to mom and said "Mommy you need to calm down." she didn't seem to hear me as she was staring at Cyborg. "Mommy stop it. You need to calm down. Please." she looked to me and I didn't like what I saw. They were red and she was gritting her teeth. I made a shooing motion at Cyborg and watched was he quickly left. I turned back to mom and watched as she stalked off toward her meditation room. I sat down on the couch sighing in away no eight year old should. I put my head in my hand said "I had so much fun. More fun than I'd ever had before. And now I'll never see Cyborg again."


	5. Confontation

**~A/N~Okay we're back in the present now. That is all.**

Confrontation

I was brought out of my reverie when mom said "Reagan we're here." I looked out the window to see that we were in a garage. I opened the door and swung my bag over my shoulder and followed Cyborg and mom toward what looked like an elevator. I watched as Cyborg put his hand on a scanner and the elevator door opened. We walked in and I watched as Cyborg pressed his hand to another scanner and a panel opened up revealing a panel of buttons. Cyborg pressed the button labeled 'Main Op's'.

I stood at the back waiting for the door to open. When they did I waited for Mom and Cyborg to exit and then followed. I stopped staring in awe. The Titans had a panoramic view of Jump City. Thier kitchen was tiny and they had a huge semi-circle couch. I suddenly noticed a blur of orange and was all of a sudden tackled into a hug by a very happy Tamaranian. "Oh my Bungorf Reagan how I missed you so!" I looked up at Starfire and said "I'm Happy to see you to Starfire but your kinda crushing me." Recognition flashed across her face as she said "Oh." she set me down and I realized that I had been flying five feet off the ground.

I watched her fly over and hug mom only to have mom say "You're hugging me." and Starfire let go and Said "Oh how wondrous! Now almost all of our friends have arrived and once Beast Boy gets here we can start the reunion." I watched mom tense and walked over to the kitchen and say "I'm making herbal tea." I sighed and pulled my hooded up causing a shadow to fall across the top part of my face. I looked around and said "I'm going to find a quiet place to read." and then without waiting for a response I walked out the automatic doors and into a brightly lit hallway.

I quickly found the staircase and walked down and down. I went down Seven levels and opened a door to reveal what I assumed was the lobby. I walked through the long hallway getting closer to the end and I as I did I began to pick up on a nervous energy. I stopped when I came into view of their front door and in front of it the source of the nervous energy. I looked at the man who was pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

The man was...Odd to say the least. He was green. And not just an I'm-Going-To-Be-Sick kind of green. His skin hair and eyes were all green he had pointed ears and a fang protruding from his lower lip. He wore a purple and black outfit, a pair of similarly colored sneakers, and a pair silver gloves. Lastly he was a nervous wreck. I walked up to him and said "Um... Mister are you here for the Reunion?" I had assumed that this mystery man was Beast Boy. He looked at me and his nervous energy changed into shock.

He looked me over and said "Raven is that you?" I took a step back my hood still covering my face I said "No my names Reagan. You're thinking of my mom." I pulled my hood down to reveal Dark blue hair that was slightly darker than moms. I walked back toward the staircase pulling up my hood no longer wanting to read. I felt the man begin to follow me and said "So Reagan are you one of the new titans." I shook my head and said "No. I'm just here for the ride." I made a snaking motion with my arm indicating the ride I was on. When I reached the staircase I opened the door and began walking up stairs.

I knew that beast boy was following me and I continued to climb the stairs as I made my way back to the top floor of the tower. When I finally came to the door I didn't hesitate to walk through the door and was happy to see mom talking with Starfire and having a good time. I walked in followed by Beast Boy. The next thing I knew Starfire flew past me blowing down hood. I didn't turn around and simply listened as I heard a yelp and Starfire exclaim "Oh Friend Beast Boy now that you have arrived the festivities can begin." I stifled a giggle as I heard Beast Boy whimper "Star I'm happy to see you too but you're kinda cushing me."

I walked over to the couch and swung over the back landing on the couch and looking up. I pulled my hood up and looked over to see mom staring at me I simply said "What?" She looked at me and then looked away. I followed her gaze she was staring at Beast Boy anger rolling off her in waves. I shrugged blocking her emotions not wanting to get angry myself. I looked up suddenly very interested in the inside of my hood. Suddenly the mental barrier separating me and moms emotions was shattered and I felt a swell of unnecessary rage flow through me. I heard thoughts that weren't my own "I wanna Punch something. No what I really wanna do is claw Beast Boys eyes out and stuff them in his nose!" I heard. It wasn't my thought not even my voice it was moms. She was extremely pissed and was gonna blow.

I swung back over the couch ran over to mom and grabbed her wrist. I then proceeded to drag her toward the only place I thought would be safe. The roof. We made it with no interruption and i sat mom down saying as calmly as I could while feeling so much rage "Mom you need to meditate. Now!" She simply nodded and crossed her legs and began to meditate. I walked away I found a secluded spot still in view of mom with an eight feet tall cement square. Perfect. I took a running start and jumped onto the square and took my meditation pose.

I was almost at my center when the door burst open revealing all four of the original Teen Titans. Nightwing looked concerned and said "Raven what happened? Reagan dragged you out of there so fast we couldn't ask what was wrong." I stood and said "Stop questioning her she's not one of your suspects. If you have any questions I'll be the one to answer them. Mom needs to meditate." I watched as mom looked at me and said "Reagan honey I'm okay now."

I jumped off of the square landing on my feet in front of Nightwing. I looked Nightwing in his masked eyes and said "Look tough guy my mom was extremely pissed at that green dude over there and would've maimed if i hadn't stepped in so why don't you go and do whatever it is you superheroes do while I deal with this. I mean you haven't even seen my mother in over 15 years. You only just recently decided to 'pop in' for a visit and hold this stupid reunion. You don't know how much she's changed." I finished my rant by poking Nightwing in the chest and plopping down on the ground.

I was pissed. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder and a nudge in my mind as I felt mom try to get my attention. I turned around and saw she looked rather embarrassed. She stood up and said "I'm sorry for Reagan's behavior Nightwing." Well I sure as hell wasn't sorry. Suddenly I was on my feet facing Nightwing and mom was saying "Apologize, Reagan." her stern yet soft voice was tempting to obey but I wouldn't apologies for something in wasn't sorry for so I replied "Hell no." I immediately regretted it "Reagan Arella Roth you apologize now or so help me!" Even at the use of my full name I wasn't gonna apologize so again I said "Hell no!"

We held a staring match for what seemed like forever only to be broken up by Nightwing who said "Raven. Reagan. Please stop this. Reagan really did nothing wrong and she has no reason to apologize. She was simply speaking her mind and I applaud that." I smirked inwardly and said "I need to blow off some steam." I walked past the titans and out the door. I walked down and down.


	6. Battlefield

Battlefield

I arrived at a door marked with a Giant '7' and I walked through it into a hallway I walked through the hallway until I found a door with a sign above it that said 'Gym' I opened the door and was amazed at the equipment. They had punching bags, karate dummies, treadmills, weights and all sorts of tech for training.

I pulled off my hoodie and walked over to a punching bag. I began delivering punch after punch and roundhouse kick after kick to the sand filled bag. I wanted to destroy it. This was no longer about blowing off steam. This was full blown anger. Someone else's anger.

I paused in my assault and turned to look at the door. There standing in the doorway was Beast Boy. Just looking at him made the anger swell in me. It was moms anger. Why was she so angry with this guy. "Look I'd get outta here before I kick your scrawny little snot colored ass all the way to Gotham City." I yelled as I turned my attention back to the defenseless punching bag. After another half hour of assaulting the sand filled bag it finally broke open. Sand poured from the fist-shaped hole and over my boots.

The silence was broken when Beast Boy asked "Why are you so angry at me?" I felt like gorging out his eyes as I said in the calmest manner I could manage "I'm not the one who's mad at you. It's my mom. She beyond pissed at you. And I just happen to be the only other empath in the Tower. I'm picking up on her anger and boy is she angry. Whatever you did to her in the past to make her this angry at you it must have been something huge. She's not one to hold a grudge."

I delivered another punch to the already leaking bag and suddenly I felt all the anger leak from my body. I looked up at the ceiling and said in a dreamy voice "She's calmed down." I watched as Beast Boys belt began blinking red and he ran out of the room. I grabbed my hoodie and ran after him.

I followed him into the Main Ops' and saw the window was now a computer screen. It showed three mugshots of teens two were male and one was female. The female had blonde hair and green eyes. One of the males was small and had a bald head. The other male was huge and had long red hair and a beard. Under the mugshots were their names respectively their names were 'Zola', 'Gadget', and 'Mastodon'. Nightwing typed something into the computer and said "It's the H.I.V.E. Titans Go!" I watched as the Titans rushed out of the room.

I pulled on my hoodie and followed them into the garage. I watched Cyborg get into the T-Car I quickly approached the trunk, opened it and jumped inside. I quickly closed the trunk and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt the engine start and the car began to move.

15 minutes later the car came to a stop and I peered out the back window to see the Origianal Titans converging on the three teens from the mugshots in front of a jewelry store. I opened the trunk door and door and crawled out. I stood in horror as I watched the titans fight the villians.


	7. Powers

Powers

I watched as all hell Broke lose. Mom and Nightwing were tag teaming to take down a mammoth sized villain who was swing at them with a lamp post. Starfire was. fighting a villain who looked like an elementary schooler and was using gadgets of all kinds to attack her. Cyborg and Beast Boy were tag teaming a girl with blonde hair and was controlling the earth. "This is crazy. Why am I here? I'm not cut out for this at all." I looked around and say destruction and I just wanted it to stop. But I didn't know how. Suddenly I spotted Francis cowering under the balcony of the Pizza Corner.

I watched as the mammoth was man slammed into the only pillar holding up the balcony and I realized that, even though I hated Francis with everything in me, I didn't didn't want him to die. I took a deep breath and yelled "Stop fighting. PLEASE. JUST. STOP. FIGHTING." I watched in shock as everything was enveloped in a black aura similar to moms and then everything stopped.

I walked over to Francis and pulled him out of the way of the falling balcony.  
I then made my way through the frozen heroes and villains until I was standing in front of mom. I placed a hand on her forehead and she unfroze. She looked around confused I looked her in the eye and said "I don't know what happened mom? I wanted the fighting to stop and then the world just froze. I'm scared. Really scared."

I watched mom look around and then back at me. She walked around tying up the villains and then she said "Azerath...Metrios...Zentois." and time restarted. I was still scared out of my wits. I watched as the frozen villains and heroes fell to the ground. Cyborg, Nightwing, and Beast Boy fell to the ground while Starfire fell about ten feet before catching themselves and beginning to fly again.

I watched mom exchange glances with Nightwing and they both nodded as Nightwing began to collect the now detained criminals. Mom walked up to me and said "Reagan we're going back to the Tower." I wanted to collapse into moms arms but when I fell toward where I assumed she would be and felt myself falling into oblivion.

* * *

_I stood on a chunk of rock floating in the middle of what looked like space. I was surrounded by eight hooded figures. Each figure was wearing a different_ _colored hoodie. From left to right the colors were Pink, Grey, Orange, Yellow, Purple, Brown, and Red. They all had the same height and skin tone as I did. The figure wearing yellow pulled down his/her hood and I was shocked to see that it was like looking into a mirror except that she was wearing glasses. _

_I watched as the other eight figures pulled down their hoods to reveal copies of myself were the only difference was the expression on their faces. "What's going on? Where am I? Who are you people?" The one in yellow stepped forward and said "Reagan. We are your emotions. We have been lying dormate inside your mind waiting for your powers to awaken which they have. You are in your mindscape. I like to call it Evermore." I shook my head and said "I'm dreaming. I don't have powers." The glasses wearing me sighed and said "We wouldn't be here if you didn't. I am Knowldge. And they are Happy, Timid,Rudeness, Humor, Fear, and Anger." _

_Knowldge gusetured to each of the figures. Happy was smiling and waving. Timid bowed and said im sorry. Rudeness burped and began picking her nose. Humor laughed and fell to the ground. Fear hid behind rudeness. And angry just stood there arms crossed. I looked back to Knowldge when she said while adjusitimg her glasses "As you can see I do most of the talking when we have guests. Also your sense of humor could use some work. I'm tired of hearing the same old jokes over and over." I took that to offense. "Hey!" I said in unison with Humor. "My jokes are hilarious. Your sense of humor is just stiff." Knowldge looked me over and said "You may look like your mother but personality wise your more like your father." _

_I cocked my eyebrow and said "You know who my father is?" Knowldge gave me a confused look and said "And you don't. If I know who he is then you must have at lest an idea of who he is. My names Knowldge not foresight. I can't see into the future." I sighed and said "I do have an idea. Mom was getting all angry when ever Beast Boy was in the room. I figured they had a history but I didn't think about it to much." Knowldge and said "And that was where I came in. You were right in your hypothesis they did have a history and Beast Boy is your father." _

_I stood there shocked and was about to ask something when Knowldge said "You need to return. The Titans are worried about you." I watched as my emoticlones dissapered and I blacked out._

* * *

I woke up in a completely white room with all sorts of beeping electronic machinery. I tired to sit up but couldn't. I looked at my arms and saw all sorts of probes and wires sticking out of them. I then noticed the mask on my face fogging and clearing with each breath. My heart rate sped up and the heart rate monitor began beeping erratically. I was now officially freaking out. I began struggling against the wires, probes and tubes tiring to sit up. The door opened and Cyborg followed by mom entered. They were saying something to me but I couldn't hear anything.

I watched with panic as Cyborg rushed around typing thing into the computers and looking at the printouts. I was still struggling when I heard mom's voice in my head say _'Rea, you need to calm down.'_ I looked to my right and saw that she was kneeling next to the bed _'Great now i'm hearing things.'_ I thought as I tried to sit up once more _'No. Reagan i'm talking to you telepathically. Now you need to stop struggling and calm down. You're completely safe.'_ I took a deep breath and nodded. I calmed down and stopped struggling. I let my breathing even out and I was finally able to hear Cyborg and moms conversation.

Cyborg walked over and exclaimed "This is amazing. Reagan's readings are almost exactly the same as the ones we got from the last examination you had with the Titans." mom glared at Cyborg and said "And what's that mean?" Cyborg smiled and said "It means that she's inherited all of your powers. Aren't you happy?" Mom stood up and she said "Not in the least. I didn't like it when I found out Reagan was an empath. And I absolutely hate that she inherited my other powers. She deserves a normal childhood." I coughed and said "Why are you talking about me like I'm not here?" Cyborg laughed nervously and said "I didn't think you could hear us." I looked to mom and said "My nose itches. Can you the mask off and itch it?" Mom nodded and smiled. she took the mask off and scratched my nose.

Just as she was about to put the mask back on Cyborg said "No leave it off. She dosent need it any longer." Mom nodded and then the door burst open and two boys walked in. One had ear length dirty blonde hair and green eyes while the other had neck length blue-purple hair and blue eyes. The dirty blond threw his hand up and said "Yo! Cyborg what's up?" He looked at mom and said "So you must be the elusive Raven? My names Clay and he's Alter." Mom stood up and threw them a cold glare as she said "I know who you are, Idoits." She walked out of the room and Clay looked to Cyborg as he said "What's up with her?" Cyborg sighed and said "She's just really worried about her daughter." Clay furrowed his brow in confusion and said "She didn't look worried." Cyborg put something into a filing cabinet and said "She's really good at hiding her emotions."

Just as Clay was about to say something I cleared my thought and said "What am I chopped liver? And I really hope that I'm not." I laughed at my joke but no one else did. No one ever found my jokes funny. I sighed and said "Come on. That was funny. I mean, I'm a vegetarian so I don't eat meat. So then I wouldn't want to be meat." I only got blank stares from all three members of my adiunance and I gave up and said "Fine but I found it hilarious." Cyborg rolled his eyes and said "You definently have BB's Sense of humer. Thats for sure." Clay gave me an odd look and said "Who the hell is this chick?" Cyborg opened his mouth to answer but I butted in and said "Allow me to answer that. The names Reagan Roth. And I would be very happy if I could learn you name as well." I let a big goofy smile spread across my face and when he finally said "My names Clay. No last name." My smile faded and I said "Cyborg when are you gonna take these things off of my arms. I want to do something other than lay here."

Cyborg began taking the wires off of my arms and legs and said "And BB's attention Span." I watched as me pulled off the last of the wires and I jumpped up and out of the bed. I looked to Cyborg and said "Where's my mom? I need to talk to her." Cyborg shrugged and said "Try the roof." I nodded and ran out while saying "Thanks Chrome Dome." I zoomed through the tower and found a staircase.

I ran up the stairs until I reached the door leading onto the roof. I opened the door and ran out. I looked around and saw mom meditating near the edge. I stormed over to her and yelled "Why didn't you tell me!?" She didn't move and simple said "I need quite please." I took a deep breath and yelled "HELL NO. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!?" I could see her eyebrow twitching. I smirked and said "I can keep this up for hours." She slowly lowered herself onto the ground and said "Why didnt I tell you what, Reagan?"

I swallowed and said "Why didn't you tell me that my father was Beast Boy?" Her mood suddenly changed from calm and collected to angry and agitated. She Stood up and said "Because that bastard is a no good dead beat. Who didn't even care that he was going to be a father. He didn't care. He just up and left me for some blonde bimbo." Her mood changed once again to said and worried. She sat down and said "And now I have to train you to control your powers by myself as well." I walked up and sat down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her shaking body. I'd never seen mom cry before. "Your not by yourself. You have me. And the other Titans. Your friends."

I don't know how long we sat there but the sun had begun to set when Starfire opened the door and flew onto the roof. She flew over and said "Raven. Reagan. Nightwing wishes to see everyone in Main Operations." I nodded and said "We'll be down in a minute." Starfire nodded and flew through the door. I stood up and said "We should go. Nightwing is waiting." Mom just sat there and said "I know this sounds childish but I really don't want to. I left the titans 16 years ago so what obligation do I have to follow Nightwings orders any longer." I sat back down and said "You sound like a really smart five year old." I watched her as she said "How'd you find out?" I cocked an eyebrow and said "Huh?" she sighed "How'd you find out who your father is?"

I struggled to find the right words to discribe what happened in Evermore. I ended up saying "I told myself. Well it was more like a part of me that was way smarter than I actually am told me. She called herself Knowldge. And she had no sense of humor." I watched moms eyes widen and she said "When did you meet Knowldge?" I crossed my arms behind my head and said "When I was unconsicnce I had this really weird dream. I met these...Emoticlones. Yeah that's the word. They were like parts of my personality but personified. I like Humor the best. I sound completely crazy, don't I?" Mom shook her head and said "No. This is good. Really good. If you've already had contact with your emotions then controlling your abilities will be much easier."

She stood up and started pacing back and fourth. I watched her start mumbling to herself and rubbing her temples. I stood up and grabbed moms shoulders stopping her pacing. I looked her in the eyes and said "You mumbling again. And I think I could learn to control my powers much faster if I joined the New Teen Titans." She gave me a wary look and said "You're right. But on one condition."


End file.
